A new beginning
by Nerdrus
Summary: Meet Lucille Sasha Neutron girl genius. She wants to have adventures like her father did, but it feels like that day will never come...until king goobot joins the party.
1. Start

A new beginning Jimmy,Cindy,Libby,Carl,and Sheen all looked down on the smiling baby."She has your eyes Jimmy"whispered Carl."Ya and your hair."said Sheen.  
"I'm just glad it's flat like Cind,and not twirly like yours"said Libby sofly.  
"Hey twirly isn't so bad once you get use to it".  
"Hey guys you never mentioned her name".  
"Oh right Carl".Cindy stepped in.  
"It's Lucille Sasha Neutron".  
"Or Lucy for short",Jimmy chimed picked up the quiet baby girl and started to rock her.  
"Um...Guys I hate to ask you this at such a delicate time but...does she have the brains like you do you Jimmy..."Cindy glared at Sheen,"Oh and you Cindy kinda".  
"Well how are suppose to answer that she's only one"!  
"Well actually Cindy I started to develope my intelluct just around that age".  
"Ya so you going to test our duaghter on understanding math equations ar somthing"?  
"Ya".  
"Oh my god".Jimmy held up a math equation card that read 3 x used her tiny fingers and pointing her fingers to number nine.  
"Pfft,any baby could do that".  
"Ok,Cindy how about one last test"Jimmy held up to identical screws and asked,"Which one is a corn screw".  
"Youv'e got to be kidding,your testing our own duaghter".  
"Hey we were going to find the answer sooner or later,why not it be when she's an infant"?Lucy pointed to the screw on the right.  
"Correct".  
"Girl if my little Liz did that we would have to take her to the hospital".  
"he Ya if Marley did that we would have to check for head injuries."snorted Carl.  
"So what do you say is our duaghter a genius"?  
"I um...Ok fine".  
8 years later "But Jimmy she's really young and..."said Cindy. "Do you not remember how old I was when I saved our parents".Jimmy interupted. "Yes but..."  
"Come on Cindy it's better if she finds out about from us then just stumbling on it on her own". "Yes I just..." "Pleeease,mommy".Lucy said giving her mom the pupp dog face. "Ok fine,but I swear nuetron if I find one bruise on her I will..." "She won't get one I promise,and you really need to stop calling me that your a Nuetron now to you know and have been for ten years".Jimmy grabed his duaghter by the hand and took her to the back yard goddard following close behind. "Daddy"she asked,"Why are we going in the backyard shouldn't we be getting in the car for the suprise"? "No the suprise is right here Lucy".They walked right up to the clubhouse."Vox,let me in please".  
"Voice comfurmed,Hello Mister Nuetron". They walked into the clubhouse."Daddy Iv'e seen the clubhouse beforeeee.."Her sencentce was interupted as she felt her self falling."Daddy what's going..."she was again interupted as she hit a the ground."Boy have I missed that".said Jimmy,"Come on".Lucy was looked around and saw all of the machines and knew her father was a genius,she knew she was a genius too,but she did not calculate for this.  
"This used to be my lab".said Jimmy with a smile."Well who's is it now",asked Lucy curiously."It's yours of course,Here let me show you around,  
here is the computer,here is the test tubes oh and this is...  
"Daddy"?  
"Yes lucy".Jimmy turned around and saw his duaghter frowning at the ground.  
"Whats the matter Lucy"?  
"It's just...well what if I can't make inventions like you can"?Jimmy leaned down to his duaghters hieght.  
"Lucy let me tell you a story,do you remember Uncle Sheen,Carl,and Aunt Libby.  
"Yes of course I see them weekly".  
"Well,them,your mother,and I used to go on crazy adventure's,and we weren't much older than you".  
"What kind of adventures"?  
"We would go into outerspace,other countries,and we did daily saving the day".  
"Dad that only makes me feel worse".  
"See,Lucy one day you'll have very close and dear friends and you will go on great adventure's".  
"Can Goddard come"?  
"He did when I was a boy".  
"And this lab will be your work place the one place you won't have to hide anything,the place where you can share all your secrets and it will listen".  
"Thanks dad".  
"You welcome,my we better get back to your mother before she turns into a living sea monster with luaghed.  
"Don't tell her I said that"  
4 years later Lucy walked into wore a white dress with lace on the top,black and white flats,and she had her fathers symbol at the top left side of her had a messy brunette ponytail and her side bangs were patially covering her left knew everybody were whispering 's just part of the job she didn't care how she looked just like her father didn't,but she calculated what they were talking about.  
"She's so wierd".  
"...I heard that she has slaves..."  
"...Look at the stupid symbol..."  
"...She's buetiful...  
"Shh she' right there".  
"...she's a knowital..."Her blue eyes didn't even flinch at the words until Butch Juniour talked.  
"Hey Nerdtron,I heard about your dads little animal talking experiment,yep heard it was a big fail,makes sense he is a fool anyway".Lucy stoped in her didn't mind when he called her names it was just Butch being Butch,but when someone said anything about her father thats when the sword came whirled around to face him her blue eyes staring into his,"Your right Butch the apple doesn't fall far from the tree,and good score on your math test by the way 13% is suuch an accomplishment for you anyway".She twirled around an went inside classroom.  
"13,Butch my baby sister can do better than that"  
"Shutup Max".  
Lucy absolutly hated it when people said junk about her had made quite a history in this town,most of it was how he had saved the day,but people will be humanoids and get jealous."Hey,Lucydoll". "Liz what have I told you about nicknames".  
"Sorry".Lucy turned around and saw her friend sitting behind had milky brown skin and her hair was laying straight down and laying flattly on her shoulders.  
She was wearing an aqua blue shirt,jeans and flip-flops that matched her shirt.  
"I see Aunt Libby wouldn't let you wear you Ultralord Jr shirt this year".  
"Ugh,I keep telling her it's a fashion statement,but she won't listen."  
"GUUUUUYS".Marley came running into the blonde braids were trailing had a white button up blouse that was neatly tucked into her silky skirt that went down to her ankle's."Marly"? "My...I...It's"  
"Marley did you forget your inhaler"?  
"I...I...".  
"Do you have that back up inhaler Liz"?  
"Sure do".Liz handed Marley the inhaler and she breathed it in.  
"So what do you want to tell us"?  
"My Vwom wants me to join the ball dancing class"!  
"No way Aunt Elke would never do that,she knows you hate it"!  
"She said stuff about elegance and vrace".  
"What did your dad do"?  
"He argued a vit,vut backed down as soon as he came in".  
"Pfft classic Uncle Carl".  
"Hello,kids," said while walking into class,"Please turn your science textbooks to page 54 and read silently left the teacher's mouth the whole room burst into was the only one who was kinda reading the page,she really just pointed out what was wrong with it."Hey Lucy". "Hmm,Oh hey Jack". Jack,sat right next to was the most popular boy in school,taking after his father Nick girl fell for him,even Liz and Marley had the classic he's so dreamy sentence come out of there mouths.  
Every girl except Lucy,who was the exact girl he was after. He had the same outfit as his dad did,but his hair was a bit more messy than his fathers.  
"So,does your dad talk about my dad much,the old man tells me him and your dad had some pretty cool adventure's". "Who? ?All my dad really said about him was that he screams like a girl".Jack was shocked at her statement and he quickly changed the subject."So what are you readin"? "Oh just something about radioactive particles".  
"Oh that sounds really..." "Wrong"! "What"?  
"It says that atoms of this type come in pairs,but everybody knows that they come in triplets,textbook's writer these days you know"?  
"Ya".This got Lucy's girl and boy in the class was watching the conversation unfold.  
"You do"?  
"Um...Ya like when I'm watching captain timeworp the movie,I just keep saying hey that wasn't in the comic's"!  
"I see.."She turned her attention right back to the incorrect turned and slapped him self in the face then he came up with the perfect solution.  
"Hey do want,my lolipop"?The whole room went turned down a DEAN lolipop it just wasn't 's of the girls turned red in the face.  
Liz and Marley sat frozen in there seats mouths wide whole room was eagerly awaiting Lucy's answer when her mouthed opened."No thank you Jack I will not like to swap saliva at the moment".Everbody stared at Lucy like she was an an utter ,being Jimmy Neutron's duaghter,was completly oblivous to what she had just said and was to busy mumbling to her self about how wrong the text book was."Hahahahahah".Liz fell out of her seat laughing to death"SWAP SALIVA...Bwahahah"!That of course set off the whole luaghed felt hot in the face as kids luaghed and pointed."I'm ruined". he looked over to Lucy who wasn't luaghing,wasn't blushing,wasn't even paying attention to anything except that stupid was the only girl who doesn't faint when she see's him,she was his found her a the bell rang and all of the giggiling students left fully prepared to tell theyr'e friends about rejected helped Liz off the ground."I can't believe you said that"!said Liz still giggiling.  
"I'm even more suprised that you rejected Jack DEAN,no one has ever rejected a DEAN"!said Marley.  
"My Dad has".  
"Ya,but switching minds doesn't count,anyway you rejected a DEAN"!  
"No,I just said I didn't want his lolipop".  
"NO",said Liz,"You said you didn't want swap saliva with him,you are so nieve Neutron"!At that both Marley and Liz walked out luaghing while Lucy stood behind.  
"What"?  
She liked walking home by usual walked with Liz and Marley,but Marley had to go to ball dance practice and Liz went home early from a stomachach becuase she laughed to was fine with it of course,it gave her time to was looking down at her had blueprints for hovershoes.  
Since tommarow was a Saturday,she decided to take a test run with them in the woods,with the help of Liz and had to get to the lab to make some adjustments to ."Oh great rain".she looked back down at her notepad and turned a corner."Let's see...Here...yes..."Just then she ran into something.  
She looked up and saw Matt Rivers his brown hair blowing in the breeze,beside him stood Jack Dean."Hey don't you watch where your're going dumbtron".Matt said waving a fist in the didn't look up."Dumbtron,I havn't heard that one before".she said sarcastically,"Now if you would be so kind as to let me pass so I can go home before it rains".  
Jack moved to one side of the sidewalk.  
"Thank you,Goodbye Jack...Matt".She walked ahead and turned the corner not even looking back."Dude,why you do that for"?Jack said punching his friend in the shoulder.  
"Ow!What did you want her to stay so she could reject your saliva again"Matt said with a sly smirk.  
"Hey you promised never to speak of that again!And besides she's kinda cute when she's niaeve".  
Lucy walked in to her quiet parents weren't was off at a science meeting,and Mom was off teaching a kung foo didn't happen often usualy both of them were here when she got home,but when she was alone it was nice,no stress,no asking how your day went,just silence.  
"Bark,Bark".Goddard was always here father would take him,but he didn't like the idea of Lucy being trusted,but he was more worried that half the house would disapear again...she keeps telling that that only happened once. "Hello,Goddard"she said with a smile,"Look what I brought you to day".She held a tin can."Do want it Goddard?Do you want it?Fetch!"She the can up toward the cieling and goddard flew up and cuaght it.  
"That's a good boy,who's my good little robot".Lucy patted Goddards head.  
"Grrr bark".  
"A message?From who"?Goddard opened his mouth,but Lucy's fathers voice appeared,"Hello Lucille,If you are reading this then you are most likley home.I have a errand for you to run,go to the grocery and buy somethings for dinner,the list and the money are in goddards storage facilty so please take him with,Goo..." "Wait"!Lucy's mothers voice was talking now,"And don't take your hovercar,portal,or that junky tin rocket to get walk like a normal Sweetie." "Hey,the rocket isn't junky"! Goddard closed his smiled and grabed her leather parents fought often,  
but not like the bad marriage kind,like I love you gets kinda complicated around here."Come on Goddard let's go.  
She went out the door with Goddard trailing close started to walk here flats making a pat pat sound on the pavement.  
"Goddard I think thats it let's go".Lucy left the grocery store after had a paper bag full of food.  
"Goddard I think we're havind chicken again".  
"Grrr Bark"  
"I'm sick of it too,but there's only so much Mom can cook".She reached down and patted Goddard."We have to get back to the lab so I can work on my hovershoes.  
Hey do you still have that lolipop I gave you to store"?Goddard open up his back and Lucy grabed the lolipop and unwraped it.  
"Thanks boy".Lucy started to walk down her street,her house was about a half an hour messy hair was blowing wildley in the .  
"Great just what I need,Goddard you better fly home or you might short circcuit".  
"Bark"!  
"I'll be fine it's just a little rain".  
"Bark".Goddard lifted in the air a few minutes later it started to didn't have anything to coover herself started to feel her hair dampen.  
"Hey what's a pretty girl like you doin in the rain"?Lucy twirled around and saw Jack Dean with a black umbrella over head.  
"Just walking home and if your going to say doing please complete it".Lucy twirled around and continued walking.  
"Hey wait"!Jack came up behind her and put his umbrella over her head.  
"Thank you,Jack".  
"So...um...why are you walking by yourself"?  
"I was walking with Goddard,but this stupid rain started..."Lucy's sentence trailed didn't even look at him when she talked just stared off in to space.  
It was like Jack wasn't even there.  
"So I havn't seen you in the candy bar often".  
"No,Iv'e been busy and I'm still recovering from the last sundae I had there...did you know that most of there chocolate sprinkles are just ants"?  
"Uh..No".  
"Well not just ants there are the occasional rat droppings,I did a bit of research after I puked".Some of the things she said made Nick want to puke.  
One time at the beginning of the school year she did a project on how cow pies were just grass and stomach fluids smushed went home early that day.  
Sometimes he wondered...  
"Well this is my house..."  
Why he liked her so much...  
"I better go then"...  
They were nothing alike...  
"Thanks Jack...  
She was smart and buetiful...  
"see you in school...  
and he was just a Dean...  
She gave him the famous Neutron lopsided smile and went inside.  
That's why...  
Lucy walked into her could still hear the pitter patter coming from walked in and put on her whitelabcoat that went down to her ankles.  
"Goddard her boy"!she hid robotic paws run through the lab.  
"There you are,now are you ready to work"?  
"Bark".  
"Good boy".There was only a handful of people who were alowd in her parents,Marley and Liz,Uncle sheen carl and Aunt went over to wielding station.  
"Goddard hand me my helmet please".Goddard handed her the helmet that was still alittle loose compared to her fathers big Riing.  
"Goddard please put my phone on speaker".  
"Bark".  
"Hey girl".  
"Hello Liz".  
"So did you see Jack at all today"?  
"Well,yes actuall,I saw him while walking home from the grocery store".  
"Did you guys talk"?  
"Alittle,but he was to busy holding a umbrella over my head".  
"Awwwww".  
"Why are you "awing"?  
"Becuase he tottaly likes you".  
"What gives you that conclusion"?  
"Well,the way he stares at you,the way he always tries to make conversation with you,or how about putting a umbrella over you head so you wouldn't get wet"?  
"Don't be silly he's only being a gentelmen it's about time that one of these boys were".  
"How nieve can a girl possibly get"?  
"Probably 2346543".  
"That was a figuritive question".  
"Oh".  
"but you have Jack DEAN drooling over you like a lovesick puppy and you don't even see it...  
"I'm hanging up now Liz..."  
"Girl he might just..." hung up on her before she could talk more of it.  
"I still can't believe you hung up on me"!said Liz with hands on her hips.  
"I said I was sorry,I just didn't want to hear more of your incorrect statement".Lucy said with arms crossed.  
"INCORRECT STATEMENT!You are so niaeve Neutron!Tell her Marley."Marley was staring at the both of them with a nervouse glance,while the were waiting for her to take a side."I..well...Liz does have a point and..."  
"See Lucy",Liz said taking Marley by her,"Even Marley thimks that Jack likes you so it's true".  
"No it's not,just becuase someone does something nice for you doesn't mean they like you,just like Peter..."  
"You did NOT just go there"!Peter was Liz's love sick where she would turn he would be right always denied that Peter didn't like her,that he was just being nice...  
"Um..Guy..  
"You are the most nieve person I ever met"!  
"Guys stop..."  
"Ya and you are the most stupid person I have ever had the misfortune of knowing"!  
"GUYS CALM DOWN"!Lucy and Liz looked over to Marley who sighed.  
"Thank you,Now Lucy Liz is right Jack tottaly likes you".Liz sstuck her tongue out toward Lucy.  
"But,Liz that does not give you the right to talk about it constantly,now both of you aplogize".  
"But..."  
"No buts apoligize".Lucy sighed.  
"I'm sorry for calling you stupid".  
"I'm sorry for calling you nieve...kinda".  
"Liz"!  
"Ok ok fine I'm really sorry,did you mean it when you called me stupid"?  
"No of course not".Lucy and Liz shared a hug.  
"Matt are you sure we're suppose to be doing this"?  
"Of course Jack do you want to ask her out or not"?  
"Well ya but..."  
"Then come on then".Matt and Jack crept int the bushes carful of crunchy watched the girls had to be more careful,they had ease dropped on plenty of girls in the day,but Lucy was a was never off her she heard one thing in these woods that wasn't naturally made she would have her freeze ray out in a had learned that the hard way,One time in the third grade he had tried to pour milk on her head as a prank,but as soon as he got close enough she pulled out her shrink ray and shrunk him down to Matt and Jack watched the girls started to talk.  
"So where are these hover shoes?asked Marley.  
"There right here".said Lucy holding up a pair of dirty hiking boots.  
"Girl,you better call the fashion police".said Liz.  
"I'm a scientist's not a model".  
"Well Jack certainaley thinks the opposite"  
"Marley you agreed not to talk about that"!  
"Vwhat I agreed that Liz wouldn't talk about".  
"It doesn't matter your both wrong,anyway let's just get on with the test".Lucy slipped off her flats and put on her kinky hover shoes.  
"Marley start the count down please".  
"Okay 3...2...1 BLAST OFF"!Lucy lifted into the air."Liz make notes"!Liz pulled out a notepad and started to write.  
"Ready"!  
"Kay,Trijectory good,Gas mileage good,hieght good,m...wait"  
"Oh oh".said Jack "I can't believe you put your foot on that twig"!whispered Matt,"We are soo frozen".  
"See you in 2020 bud".Lucy stood frozen in air.  
"Girl what's got you all abuzzed"?  
"I heard something coming from over...there"!Lucy flew over to where the boys were hiding they quickly ducked.  
"Do you think she'll find us"?  
"Shhh"Lucy looked around for a second then flew off.  
"I thinks she's gone".They stood up from there hiding spots.  
"Close one".Matt felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around in fear.  
"Hello,boys".Lucy said with a grabed both of them by the ear and led them out of the bushes."Ow ow ow"  
"Let us go nerdtron"!Lucy let them go,but they soon were surrounded by the three girls.  
"Vwhat should we do with them"?  
"Let's freeze them".  
"Let's send em back in time"!  
"I have a better idea..."  
5 minutes later "So how long do you think they'll stay like that"?asked Marley.  
"Fow about an hour".replied Lucy with a smirk.  
"They look so funny all hypnotized".Liz said with a grin plastered on her girls walked away luaghing while the boys did there ball room dancing routine.  
The next afternoon Lucy ate her tuna sandwich when she heard a knock on the got up to open it."Hello Jack".  
"Hey,can I come in"?  
"Sure".The two went over to the dinner table and sat down across from eachother.  
"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for spying on you guys".  
"Don't be we got our payback".  
"So did you hear about the halloween dance"?  
"Yes why"?  
"I was wondering if...BEEP BEEP...uh did I do that"?  
"No silly it just means my boy eating plant is ready"!  
"Your what".  
"Vox chutes us down to the lab please".They were shot down into chutes thier chairs coming with was screaming the whole why down and Lucy just sat in chair calmly her ponytail froze there in his chair.  
"Come on come on".Lucy's tuna sandwich landed safley in her lap."Come with me".she said grabbing Jacks hand which made him blush. They ran into the large room.  
"Whoah".  
"I love when people say that".  
"You have a LAB"!  
"Are you that suprised I mean girl genius.I'm more suprised I don't have a nobel prize".Jack ran over her super computer.  
"Cool".he said as he started to type on random buttons.  
"Please do not do that you'll burn the main hardrive".  
"Sorry Luc".  
"Please don't call me that".  
"So why are we down here"?  
"Oh right".Lucy ran over to a large object covered in a sheet"Jack meet Charlotte the boy eating plant"!She uncovered the object reaviling a large pink fly trap.  
"Co..Wait a boy eating plant"?Lucy simply ignored him and started to talk to the plant.  
"Hello charlotte ready for your first test"?The plant whimpered.  
"Oh don't be scared he's just a boy".  
"Uh..Lucy hate to interupt but why am I down here"?  
"To help with the test".  
"Test for..."Jacks sentence was interupted as lucy grabed his arm and postioned him infront of the plant.  
"Lucy I'm not sure this is a good idea".  
"Don't be silly she's a plant she can't move,besides Iv'e done this plenty of times".  
"Really"?  
"Nope let's simply say I'm a boy".  
"Um..I'm a boy".Suddenly the plant starts jolting around in it's pot and it's head is craned out to.  
"Yes"!  
"So the test is over right..."Just then the plant starts to hop toward Jack.  
"Uh Lucy is she suppose to be doing that"?  
"No...Isn't it amazing"!Jack let out a high pitched scream and started to run the plant hopping close behind.  
"Interesting".  
"THIS IS THE WIERDEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO MEEEE"!  
"The plant has enough strength in it's roots to move".  
"WHAT IS GOING OOOOON"!  
"She almost is as fast as Jack".  
"LUUUUCCCYYY"!  
"I guess I should help him".She got up and pulled out a little gun she shot it at the plant and it went to sleep.  
"Th..thanks".Jack wheezed "Not a big deal I put giant boy eating plants to sleep all the time".Jack luaghed and Lucy gave him a lopsided smile that he adored."So I guess you should be leaving now".  
"Ya...WAIT!I need to ask you something".  
"What Jack"?  
"Will you maybe go to the halloween dance with me"?  
"Sure".  
"And before you say no I...Wait what"?Lucy luaghed."See you at school Jack".  
Jack strutted down the halls with a smirk on his winked at all the girls who just giggled in had been the best weekend of his life,  
sure he was hpynotized into doing ball room dancing with his best friend and was almost eaten alive by a giant daisy,but he got the girl of his dreams to go out with walked into the saw Lucy sitting at her desk reading a book about physics,he started to walk over to her when Allison Quinlan walked infront of him."Hi Jack".she said with a flirty tone.  
"Hi Allison"he said as he tried to get to Lucy.  
"You can call me Ally".She was wearing a lavender dress and shoes that matched something Lucy wouldn't be cuaght dead wearing,her hair was silky and wavy much unlike Lucy' was the most popular girl in 6th grade and many people expected her and Jack to get together.  
"Right".  
"So you know I'm available to go to the halloween dance right"?  
"Ya I guess".  
"So do you have something to ask me"?  
"I um..."  
"Ok class please take your seats"!announced the by the bell Jack thought.  
Lunch finally came and Jack sat his usually lunch table deuing math homework when he saw Liz and Marley walk toward him.  
"Oh hello guys".Jack said.  
"Hello Jack".they chorused.  
"So I hear you going to the halloween dance with our girl Lucy".Liz said.  
"And so vere here to give you a little talk",Marley finished.  
"We just wanted to let you know if you do ANYTHING to her..."  
"VANYTHING".  
"You better watch your back".  
"Don't worry I wouuldn't dream of it,I'll make sure I don't upset you guys either".  
"Oh,it's not US you should be vorried about it's her vather".  
"You know who her father is right"?  
"Of course Jimmy Neutron".  
" it comes to his little girl he is the devel in jeans."  
"He could send you to live with dinosuars".  
"Vwell that's it for now Jack goodbye".The walked off leaving a petrified Jack.


	2. Crash

Lucy walked into class her leather stachel bouncing from side to sat her desk and began reading a book on Issac Newton when she was interrupted. "Hello Lucille".  
"Hello Allison".Allison Quinlan sat in the desk next to and her had a bit of a rivalry.  
It was nothing that Lucy was the prettiest girl in school,the one all the boys wanted,  
then Lucy day Lucy came in wearing the same dress she has now,and all the boys started to drool even Jack.  
"I keep saying you can call me Ally".  
"And I keep saying you can call me Lucy".  
"So I here your going to the dance with Jack".  
"Did Jack tell you that"?  
" get's around quickly you know".  
"Ok,so what about it Allison?I have a book to read".  
"Well you do know he's my man right"?  
"No".  
"What"?  
"I do not know if Jack is your man,I do believe that he is just your friend who is a boy".  
Allison looked shocked at the statement that Lucy had just made.  
"Always living in the past Lucille,you have to think about the future".And with that the conversation was dropped Somewhere in outerspace "What do you mean there was no food on planet Gorlock"!  
"Exactly how it sounds your majesty".said the knight.  
"Well where will we get foof for our god now"?  
"Well we could always try..."  
"Don't say it..."  
"...earth"  
"Are you insane do you know what happened to me there"!  
"I know,but that has been the only real food spot we've had".  
"I suppose,but I am not leaving this ship alright"?  
"Yes...King Goobot".  
Lucy sat in her lab examining a substance found in last nights dinner when she heard someone calling her name.  
"Lucy let me in!It's an emergency"!She turned towards the monitor and saw Liz bangig on the door.  
"Vox please let Liz in".  
"Lucy prettyyyyy".Liz was dropped into Lucy's lab.  
"Lucy!Lucy"!  
"What Liz"!  
"The..the"  
"Spit it out".  
"The candy bar is giving away icecream that's 15% off"!  
"Really?Samantha must be sick today".  
"Ya,and let's hope she still is when we get there"!They ran off toward the candy bar.  
When they got there,they saw a crowd of people lined up waiting for someone to take there order.  
Liz looked around and she saw Marley wave at walked over to thier noramal booth.  
"Hey vuys.I ordered for you".Marley said with a smile.  
"Thanks did you get us"?asked Liz.  
"I got you chocolate,Lucy vanilla,and me strawberry".  
"Thanks Marley".Lucy said and they all dug into thier icecream.A few minutes later they were greeted with sneezing.  
"Hi guys".  
"Hi Samantha".they chorused.  
Samantha walk up to to thier wore the regular icecream outfit,and had her hair in a tight bun.  
"Are you sick"?asked Lucy.  
"Ya,do you guys want free seconds".  
"Sure",they replied cheerifully.  
"Ok,I think she is the only person in the world that feels better when theyr'e sick".Lucy said pointing a thumb toward Samantha.  
"Well besidesn your Mom".  
"Yeah that's true".They all started to luagh,but there luaghter was soon silenced by a loud crash. 


End file.
